Together Let's Go
by Ketchup Packet
Summary: Annelle's father ends up remarrying after the sudden death of her mother. They move to the town where her parents grew up and where everything first started. She ends up in the middle of some pretty crazy adventures, but will she make it out alive?
1. Boxes

**Boxes**

"Somebody call 911!"

The strumming on my guitar stopped as I looked up at my brother with an extremely confused look on my face.

"Shawty found a band aid on the dance floor! Oh whoa!" '…_Seriously?'_

"First off Zachary, it's 'fire burning' not 'found a band aid' and second, why the hell are you singing that song anyway?" I was about three seconds away from taking my guitar and whacking the back of my oldest brother's head with it.

"It was so quiet I had to do something, plus your guitar was starting to put me to sleep and you don't want to die just yet right?" I really didn't want to so I pouted and just sat back in my seat, defeated.

We had been in Zach's car for the past four hours now and I could have sworn that my back would never recover from this. "Are we almost there?" It was the infamous question that I'd been itching to say for the past hour, my guitar helped sooth my restlessness, but now that I couldn't play it thanks to my brother I'd have to settle with annoying him.

"How should I know? I'm just following Jenny and dad."

"Ugh, this is stupid, why'd we have to drive to Washington? It would have been much faster if we just flew." I needed to be out of this damned car as soon as possible. Glaring at my second oldest brother, Peter, I just couldn't understand how he could fall asleep so easily.

"Dad didn't want to pay extra for someone to take the cars, so we got stuck driving."

_Confidence is a must, Cockiness is a plus, Edginess is a rush. Edges I like 'em rough._

"Hello?"

"Hey Annelle baby?"

"Of course it's me Jenny, it is my phone that you called."

"Well anyway, tell your brother to take the next exit and then we'll finally be in Forks!"

"Mkay, bye."

I hung up my phone and gave Zach the directions and picked up my guitar again, trying to think of a song. A smile came onto my face when I finally thought of one that I knew my brother would enjoy as much as I would.

"Just in case they're wondering, they've got us pinned terribly. They don't believe our love is real, cause they don't know how real love feels."

Zach laughed a bit as I started strumming on my guitar and went ahead and sang the next verse. "You should know, it's true, just now the part about my love for you and how my heart's about to bust into a thousand pieces so it must be true and they'll believe us too soon."

I'm guessing our singing and laughing woke up Peter because he took the liberty of singing next. "Baby, its fact our love is true. They way black is black and blue is just blue. My love is true, it's a matter of fact and you love me too, it's as simple as that. Baby our love is true."

We pulled up to a stop light next to a silver Volvo and since our windows were rolled down the people inside of it looked over to see what we were doing. Honestly my brothers and I didn't care if someone was listening to us sing, it just made things more entertaining.

Peter started drumming on the dashboard and I got more into playing my guitar making my black hair somewhat fall over my face. It was my turn to sing so I looked out my window and made eye contact with a very muscular looking man with golden eyes that was sitting in the silver Volvo.

"They may say some awful things, but there's no point in listening. Your words are the only words that I'll believe in afterwards." I smiled brightly at the weird look he had on his beautiful face but I continued singing either way. "You should know, it's true, just now the part about my love for you and how my heart's about to bust into a thousand pieces so it must be true and they'll believe us too soon."

Zach laughed at my foolishness and took over the song, singing at the top of his lungs, making us look even more ridiculous. The light turned green though so we could no longer serenade the people in the Volvo but it didn't really matter. "Baby, its fact our love is true. The way black is black and blue is just blue. My love is true, it's a matter of fact and you love me too, it's as simple as that. Baby our love is true."

We finished off the song with a fit of laughter coming from each of us. I had always gotten along with my older brothers, it was something my parents found odd but were grateful for.

"Hey I think we're here."

I looked up at the sound of Peter's voice and saw that we were in deed here. My parent's car was pulled up in the driveway of our new home. With my dad being the penny pincher that he is I was surprised to see that our house was actually pretty big.

Finally crawling out of my brother's car I was more than happy to grab my guitar and rush into the house. "Wow…" I breathed out. My dad sure had great taste in houses this one was gorgeous.

It looked sort of like a cabin from the outside considering the house was surrounded by trees and somewhat deep in a forest but the inside looked modern and elegant. They entryway simply took my breath away when I first stepped through the door.

There was a staircase that hugged the wall on my left and a little balcony area that it led up to. Above me was a fairly large chandelier and in front of me was a wooden and fogged glass door that I was guessing led outside.

I ran up stairs to claim my room before my brothers could take the best ones. Panting I ran though the hall and threw open a couple doors but didn't really like what I saw in either of them. It was then that I noticed a door at the end of the hall and my curiosity got the best of me.

Opening I saw a somewhat small staircase so I climbed up them. They led to a room that looked like it was designed just for me. "Do you like it honey?"

I turned around and saw my stepmother, Jenny, standing in the doorway. "Of course I do Jenny! It's amazing!" I engulfed her in a quick hug and then excitedly checked out the rest of my room.

One of the walls was a giant window with heavy red and silver drapes to cover it. My bed had grey and white comforters on it and it was fairly large. It had a few accent red pillows on it to match with the rest of my room. There was a canopy above it in sheer white fabric; Jenny new that I had always wanted one.

"Your father and I both know how much you love your music so we placed your room a little ways from everyone else so you can play as much as you want," Jenny said standing behind me and watching me check out my room. "You know, without us telling you to be quiet."

I laughed at her small attempt to be funny and hugged her once more. "Thank you Jenny, I love it." She smiled and left my room most likely to see what my brothers were up to.

Jenny married my dad after my mom died, but I felt no resent against her. She made my dad happy and that's all that really mattered to me.

"Annie come help your brothers with these boxes!" My dad called from downstairs.

I set my guitar on my bed and ran down stairs and saw my brothers already carrying our belongings. Grabbing one of the many boxes that were piled up outside our new house I carried it inside and set it down, not knowing exactly where it belonged or who it belonged to. I headed back outside ready to grab another box but instead I found a group of complete strangers standing outside. "Uhm, hello?" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Hey there, you must be Annelle. I'm Billy Black one of your dad's friends, it's nice to finally meet you." The guy in the wheel chair stuck out his hand for me to shake and I gladly took it with a smile.

"You look so much like your mother." Billy said still smiling a bright and cheery smile.

However, my smile slowly faded as I took my hand back and let it dangle at my side. I felt my dad's large hand on my shoulder but I just continued to stare at the man in the wheel chair. "That's our Annie for you." My dad said, with what I knew to be an extremely fake smile on his face.

I turned around and grabbed a small box that I knew to be mine and silently walked back into the house and straight to my room. Throwing the box on the floor I spotted a long oval mirror hanging on the wall and I walked up to it.

Staring back at me was someone who definitely looked a lot like my mom. Long black hair that curled a little at the ends, only thing was that my mom didn't have bangs like I did. The same slender, tan face with full lips and a nose to perfectly match it. The thing that haunted my family the most was the fact that my mom and I had different colored eyes.

It was like looking at my mom but at the same time it wasn't and it tore me apart every time I saw the smile on my dad's face fade a little when I looked into his eyes. My mom had crystal clear blue eyes, but I had dark grey ones that gradually faded into a piercing gold and I hated them.

Sure they were interesting and looked kind of cool in my opinion, I just wondered where I got them. No one else in my family as far as I knew had eyes like mine. My dad's were hazel, Peter's were a grey-blue, and Zach's were a dark blue. Sighing, I absentmindedly played with the necklace my mom had given me for my sixth birthday. I've had to replace the chain multiple times sense then, but the sentimental value only grew with time.

Glancing down at my outfit I just had to smile at it. I loved my style of clothing. I had on a coral colored baby-doll top, a pair of slightly faded blue skinny jeans, tan and grey boots, a thin tan hooded jacket, and a grey worn leather biker jacket. Of course I had multiple bracelets on and a thin black scarf. It was just my look.

I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my face and turned to sit down on my bed. "Ugh!" I fell back onto my bad, my good mood killed. I honestly didn't know what to say to the guy. I missed my mom so much.

There was a knock on my door and I heard Peter call my name through it. "Hey are you OK?"

"I'm fine Peter," I called.

He opened my door and peaked his head through, his short black hair messy as always. "Jenny says to come down stairs, we're going to have lunch."

I got up off my bed and walked out of my room, shutting my door behind me. "Are those guys going to be having lunch with us?"

"Yeah, Jenny invited them. Plus, dad wants to catch up with what's been going on here."

"This is going to be so awkward." I said, remembering how I just rudely walked away without even saying a proper hello.

"I'm sure it's not going to be so bad Annie." Pete always was there for me and I smiled as he put an arm around my shoulders as we walked down the stairs.

---------

'_Pete you're such a liar!'_

Every single one of us sat there in utter silence. A fat plate of steaming spaghetti sat in front of me. Now normally I would be dinging into it as if I hadn't eaten in days but the tension around the room made me think twice about that.

Every single curse word that was ever invented ran it's way through my mind as I sunk lower and lower into my seat; I really didn't want to be here right now.

"So, Annelle, your father here tells me that you're excellent at the guitar," Mr. Black spoke up, trying to kill the eerie silence that fell over everyone.

"I'm alright," I said, trying to get the topic switched to anything but me.

"Don't be so modest Annie," my dad said. He then turned to Mr. Black and they chatted about how I've been playing ever since I could walk. I sighed, thankful that the tension in the room was gone and dug into my slightly cool plate of spaghetti. It didn't matter much; Jenny's cooking was the best.


	2. Oh That's Cute

**Oh That's Cute**

My first day in Forks, Washington wasn't actually all that bad. Save for the minor mishap just before lunch, everything went by fairly smoothly. I got to unpack most of my stuff and even place a couple pictures up on my wall. I even took the time to meet the two other guys that were with Mr. Black; Sam and Paul. They looked nothing like the man in the wheel chair, so I'm guessing they were just friends. Both Sam and Paul, however, were extremely large. It made me wonder if they worked out together.

I had actually gotten along fairly well with the two of them, it was funny. I felt like I'd known them all my life, but we had only just met that day. Sam had invited my brothers and I over to his house for a bonfire today and I was currently getting ready for it.

It was about three or so in the afternoon, so I had quite a bit of time, but I was extremely excited about it. Dancing about my room to Don't Stop Believing by Journey, I threw multiple outfits on my bed and dumped out my few bikinis to choose from. Paul had said something about going to the beach after meeting up at Sam's house, and even if the water would most likely be freezing I wanted to go swimming so badly.

Knowing that we would most likely be staying out pretty late, I packed a pair of grey sweats, one of Peter's jackets, and a red long sleeved thermal. I ended up just going with a black and white stripped bikini, so I changed into it and pulled a pair of black skinny jeans and a red crochet back tank top over it.

Deciding to put my own twist to my out fit, I grabbed a grey and red beanie that looked like a monkey and put it over my now straightened black hair.

"Hey Annie, Paul's here." I looked towards my stairs and saw Zach poking his head through my door.

"Already?"

"Yeah, it's like four thirty."

"Really?" I said with wide eyes. How time flies.

Laughing at my surprise, Zach closed my door and I quickly threw on a pair of socks, grabbed my grey and silver Nike sneakers, snatched my backpack that held my extra clothes and rushed down stairs.

"Hey Paul, guys I don't know, how's it going?" I said, running down my stairs. It probably wasn't the best idea because once I hit the marble flooring, I started to slide and smacked right into the chest of Peter who only laughed and helped me keep balance while I put on my shoes.

"Nice one Annie," Paul laughed. "Is she always this entertaining?" My brothers and the rest of Paul's friends joined in on laughing, but all I could really do was smile at how their laughter seemed to echo throughout my house.

With my feet safely inside of my shoes, Paul took the time to introduce me to the rest of the guys. There was Quil, Embry and Jared. They were all very nice, and seemed impossibly huge, was every guy in this town a muscle head?

"You'll meet Jacob later, he's probably out with Bells right now," Paul said, as he slung an arm around my shoulder while we were walking out of my house.

"Who's Bells?" I asked, looking extremely excited about everything.

"Bella's just some girl Jake's obsessed with."

"Oh, that's cute."

"Believe me Annie, if you ever saw them together, I don't think you'd think it was cute."

Paul and I had spent the drive over to Sam's house just talking and getting to know each other. He was very flirtatious, but I didn't exactly see him that way, so we just jokingly played around.

For me, making friends was one of the most important things. See, I've moved around a lot as a kid. I was born in Texas, and we had stayed there for a couple years. After wards we moved to New York City, but we only stayed until I was six. It was then that we decided to leave America, and we ended up in India for a little while. For the next year and a half we moved to Japan, Russia, and even a few countries in Europe. But after mom died, dad just didn't feel like seeing the world anymore, and we moved to California.

It was there that dad met Jenny, and he decided it was time to relax and just live life so now we're here, Forks, Washington, my dad's and mom's hometown. It was kind of neat, being able to see the place where the two grew up.

"Well if it isn't the Thompson kids, how's your stay in Washington so far?" Sam greeted us as soon as we got to his house. He had an apron tied around his waist, and it only made me laugh so Peter answered for us.

"Doing just fine Sam."

Sam, utterly confused about my sudden fit of giggles, shrugged and went back into his house, the rest of us following after him.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Emily."

A beautiful girl popped up behind Sam as soon as we got into his kitchen and she smiled brightly at us. She really was gorgeous, but the only thing that affected it were three long scars running across the side of her face, and as she reached out her hand for us to shake I could see that they ran down her arm too. I didn't want to be rude, so I kept my eyes fixated on hers and smiled brightly, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Hi Emily, I'm Annelle, but you can call me Annie if you want." She seemed to smile at my excited energy.

"Hello Annie, it's nice to meet you."

My brothers then introduced them selves, and we all helped load the giant stash of food we would be taking into everyone's cars. I once again rode with Paul and we chatted about anything and everything on our drive to the beach.

Once we got there and had parked I raced towards the beach, my sneakers making small tracks in the slightly wet sand. Twirling around I let my arms fly out into the air. The sun was out today, and by what I learned from Paul, it was a pretty rare thing. Hearing that made me really miss India. It was always so warm and everything smelled exotic.

Sighing I stopped spinning and closed my eyes facing the sea. It smelled the same all over the world, and that's what I loved about it. It reminded me of all the places I've been and it just made me happy.

"Annie! Stop messing around and help us out!"

"I'm coming Zach!"

I rushed back to where the group was and grabbed a couple bags from my brothers along with slinging my backpack over my shoulder. It was then that I just remembered something; I didn't bring a towel.

Being the scary mind reading twin that he was, Peter dropped a towel over my shoulder and kissed my forehead. Did I forget to mention that earlier? Yeah, Peter and I are twins. Technically speaking though, he was actually born a day before me, just minutes before midnight. I, on the other hand, just minutes after midnight. Life was funny like that.

We set the bags of food down were we would be having our bonfire for the night. There were four giant logs surrounding a fairly large fire pit, just the sight of it made me excited for tonight.

"C'mon Annie, you wanted to go swimming right?" I heard my brother Zach call from behind me.

I turned around and saw all of the guys laughing and racing each other to the beach while shedding their clothes along the way. I was just lucky they all had swimming shorts under their pants.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called, running after them.

I threw off my shirt with ease, but my pants were a bit harder. Silently cheering for joy once I got them off along with my shoes, socks, and beanie I jogged up to where everyone seemed to be lined up at the waters edge.

"Why'd you guys stop, don't tell me your scared?"

"Are you scared Annie?" It was Paul who asked, but it sounded more like a dare.

Taking a couple steps back, I smirked. "Yeah right." I then ran straight for the water and jumped right before my feet hit the waves. This was going to be cold.

Diving into the water, I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I surfaced and saw all of the guys still standing on the beach. "Scaredy cats!" I yelled, laughing at them.

I turned around and started swimming further out to see. The water wasn't so bad once you got used to it. I felt my ankle being pulled and I stopped swimming and turned around only to come face to face with a grinning Paul. To tell the truth, he looked extremely cute with his short black hair all messed up and a silly grin on his face.

Splashing water into his face, I laughed at his surprised look and swam over to Zach, going behind him a bit hoping my older brother would protect me from the revenge Paul was sure to want.

We just splashed around for a while, and it was strange, the water seemed a bit warmer. I was really hoping no one peed.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Jared called out.

I was currently on top of Paul's shoulders, my hands on Peter's shoulders and his on mine. We were desperately trying to knock each other down, and so far Paul's and my team were winning. Pausing in our intense battle, we looked over towards the beach.

Standing there were two people, what looked like to be a guy and a girl. They were talking amongst them selves and then the girl walked over to where Emily and Sam were. The boy then proceeded to take of his shirt, and as Paul walked closer to the beach with everyone else, I could see that the boy was tan, had very chiseled features, and short black hair.

We got closer and I could now see that the guy had a boyish charm about him that I found rather adorable.

"Hey Jacob, I want you to meet someone," Paul said, now that we were out of the water. I was still on top of his shoulders, but it was ok. His abnormally warm body temperature kept me from shivering. "Jake, this is Annelle. Annelle, meet Jacob."

With my left hand on top of Paul's head I reached down with my right, a bright smile on my face. "It's nice to meet you."

He turned to look at me, and like most people, he seemed surprised at the color of my eyes. Or at least that's what I thought he looked like. Slowly, he shook my hand and said hello, the whole time his eyes never leaving me.

Paul laughed a bit and called over my brothers, "You mind helping her off me?"

I felt Zach's hands on my waist, and I let go of Jacob's hand and fell back onto my brother. "These are Annie's older brothers, Zach and Peter." Peter slightly waved when his name was mentioned, and as soon as my feet were safely on the ground, Zach shook his hand.

It was funny; I couldn't seem to tear my eyes off of Jacob.

After formally introducing out selves, Paul threw me over his shoulder and raced towards the ocean. "Paul! Don't you dare!"

Laughing, Paul pretended he didn't hear me and ran into the water. He then proceeded to literally throw me into the ocean, me screaming and laughing the whole time. Surfacing, I saw Jacob swimming towards Paul with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Chill out man, she's fine."

They seemed to not have noticed me yet, so I dived down into the water a grin on my face. Opening my eyes for a brief moment, I spotted where they were and swam towards them. Popping up in between them with a bright smile on my face, I laughed at Jacob's surprise.

"See, she's fine," Paul said, pointing to the bright smile on my face. "Right Annie?"

"Yup! You shouldn't worry about me Jacob," I laughed, and then hugged him. "But it's sweet that you do."

After an hour or so of just playing random games, we started to get tired and I'm pretty sure we all inwardly cheered when Sam called us over saying the food was done. Racing out of the ocean, I grabbed my clothes that were still scattered all around the beach, and ran back towards Emily and Sam.

I had almost forgotten about the girl that had arrived here with Jacob earlier, that was until I saw her helping Emily cook.

"Oh that's right, you two haven't met yet," Emily said, after seeing me stare at the girl. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She looked like any normal teenager, but I got this funny feeling about her, I couldn't quite explain it.

"Annie, this is Bella, Jacob's friend." We smiled at each other and waved. She had stuff all over her hands and there was no way I was going to shake it until she cleaned it off.

I heard her mention something about going to the bathroom to wash up. "Oh! I have to change, mind if I go with you Bella?"

"Sure, no problem."

I grabbed my backpack and the towel Peter had given me earlier and Bella and I walked towards the bathroom.

"I've never seen you at school, are you new to Forks?" Bella asked, obviously trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday. Billy, Paul and Sam came over so Billy could catch up with my dad. I guess they knew each other when they were younger or something. My dad never really talked about Washington."

"Oh, where'd you live before here? I was in Arizona."

"Well, before here I was in California, but that was only for a couple years."

"Really? Where were you before that?"

By this time, we were already in the bathroom, and Bella was done washing her hands. She was waiting for me as I changed in one of the stalls.

"All over the world I guess. Including Washington, I've moved ten times already."

"That's got to be hard."

"Not really, I actually kind of enjoy going to new places. I keep in touch with my friends through email and stuff so it isn't so bad. My favorite place by far is India."

"Wow."

Laughing a bit, I draped the towel around my shoulders so I didn't get my brother's jacket wet and walked out of the stall feeling better now that I didn't have sand in places sand should never be.

"My dad kind of lost his passion for traveling though, when my mom died. Now that he's married to Jenny I think he just kind of feels like kicking back for a bit."

We talked about really anything in particular when we were walking back to everyone. She even told me about her family and such, and even mentioned she had a boyfriend named Edward.

"Why do you always take my clothes Annie?" Peter exclaimed once we got back to where everyone was.

"I'd thought you would have gotten used to it by now Peter. Oh yeah! Guys this is Bella, Bella these are my brothers Peter and Zachary."

They waved a hello and then went to line up for food yelling at the other guys for taking so much.

Bella had a quizzical look on her face and leaned in towards me, "You and Peter look like the same age, is it just me, or are you guys twins?"

"You know Bella, I think you're like the first person to figure that out. I guess Pete and I are twins, but his birthday is a day before mine."

Paul, being somewhat close to where Bella and I were standing came up behind me and threw an arm around my shoulders. "I noticed it too Annie! I just didn't want to say anything just incase it offended one of you."

"Yeah, right Paul." Laughing, I rolled my eyes and went to get some food.

---------

"That was delicious Emily, I'm so full," I said, rubbing my stomach.

I was sitting on the floor, leaning against Zach's legs, a content smile on my face. My hair by this point was fully dry, but it was a bit curlier than it normally was since I didn't bring a brush to comb it out.

"Hey Annie did you bring your guitar?" Sam asked.

Everyone stared at me, and I suddenly felt bad about not bringing it. "I'm sorry, I didn't bri-" I started, but that was until Peter held my guitar case in front of my face.

"You're really scary Peter, when did you get this?"

"After you and Paul walked out of the house, I ran back to your room and got it. Figured you'd want to play it."

Laughing a bit, I opened my case and pulled out my guitar. Grabbing a pick from one of the slots, I chewed on my lip a bit trying to figure out what song would be nice to play. It was then that Zach leaned over to Peter and whispered something in his ear. Peter then whispered the same thing in mine and a bright smile made it's way onto my face.

I stuck the pick in between my teeth cause I wouldn't be using it for this song. Peter and Zach started rhythmically clapping and I bobbed my head to the beat getting a feel for it.

Striking the first cord I automatically fell into a trance with the music. After a while Peter and Zach began to sing while keeping up the clapping at the same time.

_Boy with a coin he found in the weeds_

_with bullets and pages of trade magazines_

_close to a car that flipped on the turn_

_when God left the ground to circle the world_

_Hey--- Oh----_

_Girl with a bird she found in the snow_

_that flew up her gown, and that's how she knows_

_that God made her eyes for crying at birth_

_then left the ground to circle the earth_

_Hey--- Oh----_

_Boy with a coin he crammed in his jeans_

_then making a wish, and tossed in the sea_

_then walked to a town that all of us burned_

_when God left the ground to circle the world_

_Hey--- Oh----_

_Hey--- Oh----_

I really liked that song, and so did my brothers; it was very soothing.

I played a couple more songs after that but we all just ended up talking with each other around the fire. Excusing my self, I got up and handed my guitar to Peter saying he could play it if he wanted to.

Walking off towards the ocean and away from the group, I ran a hand through my hair; I just kind of felt like being by my self for a bit. Actually, seeing Bella and Jacob together kind of made me ill. Now I think I understood what Paul had meant earlier.

Sitting on the beach, I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. It was starting to get a bit chilly, so I pulled my brother's jacket closer to my body.

The ocean was always a place that I could go for some peace. I was glad my parents felt the same way, considering all the places we moved to were somewhat by the ocean. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and to say that my nerves were starting to get to me was a huge understatement.

To every school I've been to, I've been known to take it by storm, but really I was just as nervous as any kid on their first day of school. I just didn't really like showing it. I've usually started school in the middle of a term so it wasn't really a big deal that it was the middle of October right now.

Jacob's Point of View-

In all honesty I couldn't fully describe my feelings towards the new girl, Annelle. I was pretty sure I was still in love with Bella so when I saw her, I was just completely confused.

She was gorgeous, even if her wet hair stuck to her face and shoulders. Her eyes were almost the color of those bloodsuckers, but they were different, which drew me to them even more. The way she smiled could bring even the strongest willed man to his knees and that's almost happened when I got my first glimpse of her pearly whites.

I was jealous, that Paul and Sam got to meet her before I did, but I guess that I'm the one to blame for that. Dad had asked if I wanted to go with him, but I choose not to and hang out with Bella instead. Now I'm starting to wonder if I was in love with the right girl.

She played beautifully and all I could do was stare at how her slender, tan, beautiful face was highlighted perfectly by the glow of the fire that burned in between us. I hadn't noticed Bella was talking to me, or even that Annie was no longer playing her guitar, until a familiar hand was waved in front of my face.

I turned to look towards the girl who I was in love with and saw a confused look on her features. Smiling, I told her that I was fine. Answering her unasked question.

We began to talk about anything really, considering Annelle and her brothers weren't performing anymore and everyone was holding a small conversation with the siblings. I felt horrible for ever doubting my feelings for Bella, she really was the girl for me. Or at least I hoped she was.

Trying to steal a quick glance over towards the new girl, I found that she no longer was sitting near her brothers. I looked around a bit, and I caught sight of her slowly retreating back as she walked over towards the beach. Bella was currently caught up in a conversation with Emily, so I took a chance and got up.

I walked over towards where she was now sitting on the beach. It was far enough away that even Paul couldn't hear us.

"Hey Annelle, are you alright?" I really was concerned about her, she looked a little down.

When she looked up at me with her sparkling eyes and wonderful smile my breath hitched in my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine Jacob. I just needed some fresh air, that's all." She slightly laughed and then turned her head back towards the sea.

"Would you mind some company?" I said, sitting down next to her before she even said anything.

"Not at all." Once again, she graced me with a dazzling smile making mine falter a bit.

She really needed to stop doing that.


	3. Hush Hush

**Hush Hush**

_As the lights flickered off in the theatre I could hear people talking and laughing amongst each other, excited for the show. I stood back stage dress in a silver sequin dress, over it a black trench that covered the dress. A pair of black leather fingerless gloves on each hand, purple suede flat boots, a purple and silver bangle on my left hand, a watch necklace that looked like a lock, and a pair of silver starfish earrings. _

_Girls bustled behind me trying to finish last minute preparations on their outfits. I was going on first, so they still had a bit of time, but not much. Today was the day I was finally going to break up with my so-called 'boyfriend'. I was nervous but excited._

_One of my best friends, Betty, came up behind me and pulled me into an almost awkward hug. "I'm so excited Annie!" she exclaimed in a small whisper. She wanted me to dump Derrick almost as much as I did._

_The stage director came up to us and told me to walk onto the stage. The curtain was closed so of course no one could see me, but my heart was already pounding loudly I was almost sure that everyone could hear it. _

_I never really liked hurting one, but Derrick was going to be the main exception. Mostly because he's hurt me so much more than what I'm going to do tonight. I took a deep breath to calm my self before I reached the cordless microphone that was seated on a stool. _

_Picking it up, I sat down on the black stool, and pulled the bottom of my trench down making sure it covered the shiny dress. It was supposed to be a surprise._

_A bright spotlight flashed onto the stage where the 'producer' was making his announcements and talking about how hard everyone has worked on this performance and I took in another slow breath when all of the lights completely went out and the curtains slowly opened. _

_The spotlight on me was dim, but it only built the mood even more. I could hear a couple whistles and clapping from a section in the theatre and I could only guess that it was my family and friends, my head was facing down. _

_When the music started playing, I brought the microphone to my lips and I slowly picked up my head, my grey and gold eyes looking intense; mostly because they were outlined in dark makeup._

"_I never need you to be strong. I never need you for pointing out my wrongs. I never needed pain, I never needed strain. My love for you was strong enough you should have known." My voice carried throughout the theatre, and I got off the stool._

_Walking slowly towards the front of the stage, I continued to sing. "__I never needed you for judgement. I never needed you to question what I spent. I never asked for help, I take care of myself, I don't know why you think you got a hold on me."_

_I faintly heard the other girls lining up behind the second curtain, and I tried to keep my calm composure. "And it's a little late for conversations. There isn't anything for you to say. And my eyes hurt, hands shiver. So look at me and listen to me because."_

_The black trench that I was wearing had been altered so it was held together with a couple buttons hear and there. As soon as the small pause in the song came up, the stool, having been tied to a string, was quickly pulled back stage. The curtain opened and I ripped open my trench coat, revealing the small silver dress._

_A couple of the other girls also had microphones and the others started dancing once we began singing. "I don't want to stay another minute. I don't want you to say a single word. Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way. I get the final say, because." _

_I slipped of my trench while we were singing and I joined in on dancing with everyone else. "I don't want to do this any longer. I don't want you. There's nothing left to say. Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken. Our love is broken, baby, hush hush."_

_The excitement in me flared to life as I was drawn completely into the song. My smile got even bigger when I heard and saw the audience begin to clap along with the lyrics. As mentioned earlier, I was breaking up with my boyfriend, and this was how I was doing. _

_The performance wasn't planned out like that, but I figured that I probably wouldn't ever have to opportunity so might as well be doing something I loved while also doing something I've wanted to do for a long time. _

"_I've never needed your corrections, on everything from how I act to what I say. I never needed words. I never needed hurt. I never needed you to be there everyday. I'm sorry for the way I let go, of everything when you came along."_

_The other girls were wearing things similar to my own outfit. There were major differences; it was just that we were all dressed in shiny metallics. They all looked fabulous._

"_But I am never beaten. Broken not defeated. I know next to is not where I belong."_

_Betty and I had put on many performances like this since I've known her. She was one of the few people who really did not give a damn about what people thought about her and I loved it. _

"_And it's a little late for explanation. There isn't anything that you can do. And my eyes hurt, hands shiver. So you will listen when I say, Baby!"_

"_I don't want to, stay another minute. I don't want you, to say a single word. Hush hush, hush hush. There is no other way. I get the final say. Because I don't want to, do this any longer. I don't want you. There's nothing left to say. Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken. Our love is broken."_

_--------_

_After the show, all of the performers met out in the lobby of the theatre. My family, including Jenny, came up and they all congratulated me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derrick looking at me. At that moment, Betty came up to me and we both blew mocking kisses in his direction._

_The look on his face was priceless. Like a mixture of hate, malice, and pain. Wonderful._


End file.
